


#PotterTok

by cecemarty, LumosLyra



Series: Praises, Pleasures & Perfection [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Muggle Technology, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecemarty/pseuds/cecemarty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra
Summary: Hermione introduces Thorfinn to TikTok and what does he do? He goes viral.
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Series: Praises, Pleasures & Perfection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833745
Comments: 22
Kudos: 81





	#PotterTok

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is what happens when our little group shares TikTok videos of pretty men. Yours truly (and Curly_Kay!) pestered Cece until she wrote it because I am not at all versed in TikTok.

It was a Wednesday when the newest Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry discovered a fantasy series of books by an author named JKR which depicted an orphaned boy discovering he was a wizard. As he grew up in the Wizarding World, when he wasn’t playing Quidditch and suspecting a certain blond Slytherin was  _ up to something _ , he managed to take down a murderous Wizarding Dictator named Voldemort. This series was found to be widely popular across a variety of age groups and within many cultures, causing quite a stir in the muggle world. Evidence from her research indicated that there was not only one, but two amusement parks inspired by the series, a host of merchandise, and more films than books. 

By Friday of the very same week, the Wizarding World found itself up in arms about who would use the events of the Second Wizarding War as a profit point, selling to individuals who had no idea that their kind existed. A specialized team of Aurors, save for Harry Potter himself, were tasked with tracking down the elusive author to determine whether or not a sentence in Azkaban was warranted for a violation of the Statute of Secrecy. 

It was in the following week that Hermione discovered all sorts of websites and applications that contained this muggle obsession with Harry Potter, known in the series as  _ The Boy-Who-Lived _ . Hermione teased Harry relentlessly (after she devoured all seven books that were a paltry re-telling of the war) for being an idol in both worlds until he handed her a small figurine with an overly large head and wild curls that looked nothing like her. They traded inane trinkets back and forth for several days, much to Pansy’s dismay that her home seemed to be turning into a third amusement park, until Hermione stumbled mistakenly into the world of Cosplay on an application called TikTok.

It amused her to no end to find Muggles dressing as characters from the series, acting out semi-accurate events through which she had lived. Most of the acting was terrible and she was consistently portrayed as a prim and proper bookworm which was only half-right. What would the Muggles say if they knew the  _ real _ Hermione Granger, Order of Merlin First Class, was dating two former Death Eaters and traipsing about Muggle London on the regular? The mere thought of it was as ridiculous as when the Muggles would dress in a costume they attempted to pass off as belonging to one of the ancient Houses of Hogwarts. The shades of colour were off, the crest was never perfect, the wands just looked like sticks. Even worse, the Muggles on the application had  _ named it _ —called it PotterTok… complete with a hashtag. 

By far, the most liked videos on the #PotterTok subset of TikTok involved Muggle men. The first time it happened, Hermione did a double take, making absolutely certain the Muggle man dressed in a terrible approximation of the Ravenclaw robes became suddenly shirtless upon her screen, save for the blue and bronze tie around his neck. She later found out these men intentionally dressed in faux House robes manipulated video angles, edited the footage into specific transitions, in order to suddenly appear half-nude on screen. She found at least a dozen of them and finally had to tear her eyes away when she found someone had dressed as if he were Harry on screen, complete with bright green contacts and drawn-on scar. 

The last thing Hermione wanted to think about was Harry naked. 

Eventually, Hermione introduced both Thorfinn and Antonin to the app and then to #PotterTok. Antonin laughed and shook his head, but Finn was completely enraptured by the application and promptly downloaded it onto his phone. They began watching videos together, while snuggled on the couch, and often sent videos to each other throughout the day. Antonin simply tolerated their antics and kissed Hermione’s forehead sweetly whenever she shoved another video in his face. 

About two months later, the commotion surrounding the fictional Harry Potter settled and witches and wizards lost interest in the muggle depiction of their world. The Daily Prophet ran the story that the rogue witch who profited from the numerous falsehoods (sprinkled with a few truths) depicted in the book series was sentenced to permanent Obliviation and all returned to normal. Hermione couldn’t recall a time where she was happier to witness someone’s downfall, even Voldemort’s paled in comparison to the incomparable and unscrupulous Rita Skeeter.

Even though the international incident had settled and Muggles hadn’t believed that anything in the books could possibly be real, Hermione continued periodically sending Harry merchandise with his supposed face on it (and even went so far as to gift Draco and small plush white ferret) and scrolling #PotterTok.

Until a  _ very  _ familiar face popped up on her “For You” page. 

Teeth captured her bottom lip as she tapped the screen to play. Something light and lyrical filled her ears as the man on screen wearing an authentic Slytherin sweater and crisp black trousers sipped a cup of tea out of her favorite mug. With a flick of his wand—his  _ real _ wand— the lighting of the bright living area darkened, the music shifted to heavy beats, and her very fit wizard was suddenly shirtless, save for the silver and green tie that never left the tie-rack in his closet save for the one instance they’d roleplayed in non-regulation robes. The belt on his trousers had been loosened, the dark fabric sinking below to reveal the elastic waistband of his pants. His fingers stroked over the silk tie, the mug of tea long discarded as he smirked into the camera, the toned muscles of his chest on full and prominent display. 

The video looped and each time she caught something different—the playful glint in his blue eyes, the barely obscured Dark Mark hidden amongst the floral tattoos covering his forearm, the small braids twisted up into a bun with the rest of his blond hair. 

When Hermione finally managed to tear her eyes away from the looping video of the man with whom she shared a very rare magical bond, she was shocked to find that the video had over 600,000 likes and at least 300 comments from Muggle individuals who were very candid with their appreciation of her boyfriend’s body. 

Finding herself simultaneously furious and aroused, she left work an hour early with the battery of her mobile at fourteen percent because she couldn’t stop watching, thereby utterly ruining her concentration, not that Susan or Howard would have noticed.

Hermione entered the living room, from coming through the Floo in the study, to find Finn lounging on the couch in the same trousers and sweatshirt he’d worn in the video. Her favorite mug was discarded on the table near the sofa near the green and silver tie while he idly read from one of his favourite novels. 

She marched across the room, intent on scolding him until he glanced up with a genuine smile on his face that made her melt entirely. She swallowed thickly, stopping at the edge of the sofa and plucking the book out of his hands, marking the page with the bookmark he’d tucked at the back. 

“I’ll have you know, I’m cross with you, but right now, I need you.” 

His eyes narrowed, confusion crossing his features as she set his book aside. “Princess?” 

Hermione closed the remaining distance between them quickly, fingers slipping beneath the gray sweatshirt she’d worn to bed countless times, and tugged it up to reveal the lightly tanned skin beneath. His hands grasped the fabric, pulling it the rest of the way over his head as her hands skated over his muscles. 

“Posting this for all to see?” Hermione’s hands grazed over his chest, down his abdomen, and stopped at the button of his trousers. “ _ This _ is supposed to be for mine and Antonin’s eyes only.” 

Finn chuckled, hands curling around her shoulders and sliding down over her arms, stopping just above her elbows. “So you saw the video? Loads of people liked it. Reckon I went, what’s it called? Viral?” 

Hermione leveled her gaze, toying with the button on his trousers. “Finn?”

“Yes, princess?” 

“I have watched that video no less than sixteen times. If you don’t fuck me, I am going to go handle business myself.” Her brow quirked, a small smirk sliding over her painted lips. “At my flat. Alone.” 

A deep rumble of displeasure rose from his chest before he swept her up and into his arms. “I don’t fucking think so.” Large hands gripped her bum and lifted her, her hands grasping for purchase along the muscled planes of his shoulders. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she felt the thick outline of his cock press against her through his trousers. 

Their lips crashed together, needy kisses granted in haste as Thorfinn began tugging at her clothes, tossing them on the floor with each step he took. A gasp flew from her lips as Hermione’s bare back pressed against the wall. Finn struggled with her trousers until he pulled his wand from his pocket and vanished the remainder of their clothing, leaving them both nude in the middle of the flat. 

Thorfinn’s fingers slipped between their bodies, his fingers gathering the wetness between her folds before rubbing small circles over her clit. Quiet whimpers left her throat as his teeth nipped at her neck, desperation licking at her veins for something  _ more.  _ She begged—pleaded with each too-gentle pass of his fingers, teasing her into a state of madness.

“Finn, please. I need you.” Her eyes fluttered closed, images of the video playing behind her eyes—Thorfinn’s playful smirk, his toned chest, the way he brushed his fingers over the silver and green tie in a way that made her feel weak. 

It was only when the sound of Antonin’s voice sounded over the cry of her pleas that Hermione realized they were not alone. “Starting without me, I see.” 

Thorfinn’s mouth left her body and his fingers slowed, dipping into her cunt and gently stroking her walls, his body keeping her pinned against the wall of the flat. “Only just, mate. Meet us in your room, yeah?” Finn’s voice was cool and calm as if he’d still been reading his book, rather than sucking bruises into her neck and burying his fingers inside of her just a moment before. 

Hermione clung to Finn with a yelp as he pulled her away from the wall, her arms flying around his neck and her legs tightening around his waist. His fingers retreated from her body, leaving her dripping and unfulfilled as he carried her towards Antonin’s bedroom. Her eyes met Antonin’s dark gaze as he slowly and methodically shed his jacket and unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves. Clothing was discarded on the floor with intentional precision until she lost sight of him as Thorfinn carried her through the doorframe leading to Antonin’s bedroom. It struck her how different they were in their passions, Antonin’s quiet confidence leading to exacting control while Thorfinn’s swagger pushed the limits on her ability to appreciate spontaneity. 

“What happened today that Hermione needed it the second she got home from work?” Antonin asked, leaning against the frame of the door to tug off his socks as Thorfinn unwound Hermione’s arms from his neck to toss her onto the bed. 

Thorfinn’s eyes raked over her curves in clear appreciation before he turned to Antonin. Hermione caught the heat in his gaze—the way Thorfinn’s eyes lingered over Antonin’s prominent erection before his lips swept into a smirk. “I made a TikTok.” 

Hermione bit back a moan as her mind conjured images of them together—Antonin’s lithe muscles flexing beneath tanned skin as Thorfinn tangled his fingers in Antonin’s hair, their mouths meeting in a kiss she was desperate to witness before her mind moved on to more sordid things. 

“Remind me to ask about this video later,” Antonin said, waving a hand as he approached the bed. “Right now, I think our little princess needs our attention,” Hermione flushed as Antonin used Finn’s pet name for her, the sound of the rarely heard words falling from his lips with such ease making her insides twist with need. He winked at her, crawling over the bed before kissing her tenderly on the lips. 

The wide, feral grin Finn wore as his hands pressed against the soft skin of her thighs made her shiver. “Yes, yes she does.” 

Antonin’s fingers trailed over Hermione’s breasts, circling her nipples and drawing them into peaks. The look of adoration he bore made Hermione’s pulse quicken as Thorfinn parted her thighs with a press of his hands. “Carry on with whatever was about to happen before I came home. I may have missed the beginning, but I’m rather eager to see the rest” 

Cool air rushed against the heat of her core as her legs opened, the most intimate parts of her on display. Her blood warmed, a flush rising and rippling beneath Hermione’s skin as Finn openly admired the warm pink folds peeking out from between her thighs. Antonin’s mouth covered her own, soft kisses giving way to something harder—something demanded with each movement. Hot breath whispered over her center, thick fingers parting her folds to slide into her pussy with ease as Thorfinn’s mouth covered her clit. Antonin swallowed her moan, fingers tweaking her nipple between them before his fingers curled around her wrists and he pinned her to the bed. 

Finn wrapped his lips around Hermione’s clit and lightly sucked, her hips jolting at the overwhelming sensations warring within her body. His left arm wrapped around her leg and over her hips to hold her down while the fingers on his right hand thrust in and out of her. The coil inside of her tightened until it snapped and slowly unwound. They drew out her pleasure, leaving her body hovering on the edge of oblivion until she came back down to earth, the numbness in her limbs subsiding. 

The feeling of the blunted head of Thorfinn’s cock poised at her entrance registered as it brushed through her folds before pressing inside of her. “Fuck, princess. You are so wet for us,” he groaned, the feel of his heavy, deep strokes causing pleasure to scatter up Hermione’s spine.

Blood hummed in her veins as her eyes followed Antonin’s heated gaze to where she and Finn were joined. Antonin’s hand gripped his cock as he knelt at her side, his other hand keeping her wrists tightly locked together as Finn’s agile fingers skated over her swollen clit. 

Hermione’s head turned, painted lips pressing against the curve of Antonin’s knee and pulling him out of the fantasy she knew was playing behind his eyes. She smiled up at him before her lips parted in a needy moan as Thorfinn’s hand curled around her hip, blunted nails biting into the skin as he re-entered her over and again with long, deep strokes. Her hands released from his grip as Antonin’s attention was drawn towards her, fingers skating gently over the curve of her cheek before he turned back to Finn. 

“Put her on her knees, Finn,” Antonin said, his tone firm, as gentle fingers wound around her temple before her caught her gaze. “I’m going to fuck your mouth, pet.” 

Before she could utter the enthusiastic ‘yes’ poised on the tip of her tongue, Finn had pulled out and wrapped his arms around her torso, moving her effortlessly from her back to her stomach. His hands snapped against her hips, tugging her up onto her knees before he pressed back inside of her, sweet pleasure-pain blooming over her skin. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Finn moaned, deliberately bumping her cervix with each stroke. “So fucking warm and wet.” 

Antonin coaxed her head from the mattress, soft whimpers leaving her lips as each stroke of Finn’s cock dragging over her sensitive walls threatened to leave her breathless and dizzy. She pressed up onto her hands, Antonin’s fingers caressing the line of her jaw before his thumb swept against her bottom lip to ease her mouth open. Pink lips parted and her tongue crept out in anticipation as he grasped his cock in his hand, guiding it towards her mouth. 

She licked the tip, tongue circling the sensitive head as her small hand wrapped around the base, leaving Antonin’s hand free to sink into her plush curls. Each rock of Finn’s hips sent her forward with a jolt, mouth widening as Antonin’s length swept over her tongue. Soft praises fell from his lips, sweet words of encouragement floating in the air around them, interspersed with heady curses and grunts from the blond wizard at her back. 

Antonin’s hand tightened in her curls when she felt the brush of his cock against her throat, fighting the reflex that made her gag with little success. Antonin placed a hand against her cheek, guiding her off of him as she fought to catch her breath, saliva lingering on her lips and Finn’s fingers at her clit doing little in the way to help her regain composure. “Breathe through your nose, love,” Antonin reminded her as his fingers gripped her curls and he pressed into her mouth again. Her greedy mouth took bold possession of him as she focused her mind on relaxing her throat with each patient thrust. Hermione buried her nose against his pelvis, holding still as he rocked against the back of her throat, a hiss of pleasure pouring from Antonin’s lips. 

Hermione moaned around Antonin as Finn’s thrusts grew more erratic and forceful, each stroke driving her closer to the inevitable edge of euphoria. “I am not going to last much longer, princess. Come for me, sweetheart.” 

Dark pinpricks dotted behind her eyes as she pulled off of Antonin, head knocking against his hip as her orgasm rippled through her, gentle waves pulling her body through a sea of bliss. Her walls gripped Thorfinn, tightening around him until he spilled within her with a groan. Antonin’s hand threaded beneath her cheek and he lowered her back against the bed. The world spun around her, thighs quivering as her pleasure eased. Finn shifted, leaving a trail of slick along her thighs as he pulled out, collapsing next to her on the bed. Strong arms encircled her and she was moved, her back pressing against the mattress as Antonin’s legs parted her thighs as he crawled up onto the bed. 

Finn captured her mouth in a searing kiss as Antonin’s hands curled around the thick muscle of her thighs and he pressed inside of her. She heard him curse and her magic zipped through her veins as Finn’s hand tightened around her breast. She met each thrust, walls fluttering and tensing as if desperate to hold Antonin inside of her as her fingers threaded through Finn’s hair, one small braid curling around her finger. 

Her mouth broke away from Finn’s when Antonin climaxed, hips snapping against her thighs, fingers brushing her flesh and forcing a low moan from her lips. 

Someone cast a nonverbal cleaning spell as Antonin fell onto the bed next to them, bracketing Hermione between himself and Thorfinn. She curled into Finn, body heavy with the exhaustion that only being thoroughly shagged could bring. 

“What a way to be welcomed home, “Antonin chuckled before he curled his arm around Hermione's waist and aligned his body with hers. “Now talk to me about this video.” 

Finn grinned as he summoned his mobile from the living room, immediately opening the app and his profile to find that another sixty thousand people had liked it since Hermione had arrived home.

Hermione yawned as Thorfinn passed the phone to Antonin. “Take a look for yourself, mate.” 

As Antonin watched his head fell back in a fit of laughter, eyebrows raising as he passed the mobile back to Finn. “People like this stuff?” 

“Oh, people love it, look at how many comments I have.” Thorfinn shoved the phone back towards Antonin over Hermione as if to make his point.

“We should reenact it, and both do it,” Antonin suggested.

Hermione rubbed her hand over her face with a groan. “But you didn’t even go to Hogwarts!” 

“Neither did the Muggles who did this, no one has to know Hermione,” Finn said, turning the screen off and setting the phone aside to lightly stroke her cheek.

Hermione snuggled closer to Finn, tugging Antonin’s arm more tightly around her middle. “Fine, just make it private. I can’t handle hundreds of thirsty people ogling both of my boyfriends.” 

“Ahhh, someone is a little jealous,” Antonin teased, his lips brushing over her curls..

Hermione huffed. “I am not! I just like to keep what’s mine,  _ mine _ . I don’t want to share it with the world.” 

She missed the smile that passed between them. 

“Fine,” Thorfinn said in an overexaggerated sigh, Hermione lightly smacking his chest for being a tease. “Private video, it is then. We’ll send it to you so you can watch it no less than sixteen times,” he teased, mirroring her earlier statement. 

“Prat.” 


End file.
